The invention relates to a tape splicer for cutting and splicing of tapes, for instance, in order to separate damaged portions thereof or to edit visual and sound tapes of music, speech, etc.
Various arrangements have been proposed for this purpose. For a variety of reasons these prior-art arrangements are, however, not fully satisfactory and further improvements are desirable.